Dark Times
by dean's bones
Summary: An insight into Dean's thoughts as he and Sam progress on their journey, my first fan-fiction, any and all comments appreciated :) more to come if you guys like it


Dean was running as fast as he possibly could. The pain in his chest was becoming unbearable but he wouldn't stop. He couldn't stop. He couldn't help thinking about how he had gotten himself into this mess, about how he had gotten himself into this life. Not only had he risked his own life, but now Sam's too. And of course that had happened before, no big deal, Sammy can handle himself, but this time was different. He could have prevented this, and now he thought for sure this was it. This was the end of both of them.

**Three Days Earlier**

It was seven o'clock on a Wednesday morning. The boys had stayed in yet another crappy motel. Dean was used to it, Sam still wasn't. Sam was still asleep. Dean was awake; he had been for a while now, depending on your definition of a while. Dean had been up all night, thinking. He couldn't sleep. All he could do was think and worry and fantasize. His dad was gone. His mom was gone. His life sucked, and now Sam's did too. What had he done? Why did he have to drag Sam into this? Sam was finally out. He was happy. And for that, Dean was resentful, and would always be. He would never have a happy chapter to his life. Then he thought, "What if I did?". This triggered thoughts about his dreams, about what he wanted once everything was finally over. He had to retire at some point right? He couldn't keep doing this forever. Eventually he was either going to die or get too old for hunting. But what would he do once this was done? Maybe he could work as a mechanic. Really the only things he knew how to do well were hunt and fix his car. He would have a nice life as a mechanic. He would be married and have kids and he would be doing what he loved. That was perfection. That was all he really wanted. But anyways, no use daydreaming when there was work to be done. Apparently Bobby had a job for them in Oklahoma, some kind of werewolf or something.

When the boys finally arrived in Woodward, Oklahoma, after their ten hour drive, they immediately saw the crime scene. Sam knew the drill, he fished around in the glove compartment until he found their fake IDs. He was Stephen Trent, Dean was Matthew Reid. They both got out of the car and then they both saw it, the body. It was a girl, mid twenties, but she was different. Everything except her face was covered with a sheet, but there was a clear bloodstain where her heart was supposed to be. Something about her struck Dean. He didn't know if she just seemed tough or what, but he felt a connection with her. That was weird because he never felt connections with the victims, well the dead ones anyways. They were just evidence, but not this one. Sam approached the guy that was obviously the sheriff and said, "I'm Stephen Trent, this is my partner Matthew Reid. We are state Troopers sent to assist in this case. Why don't you get us caught up?". The sheriff then proceeded to explain about the victim. She was a science teacher at the local elementary school, her name was Julie, Julie Watson. She didn't have any enemies, everyone loved her, typical vic.

Dean watched as they loaded her onto a stretcher. Something about her, she didn't look like she belonged; kind of like him, neither of them belonged. The sheriff continued to talk to Sam while Dean looked around the crime scene. They were in a park, he checked the trees and the surrounding area, maybe she fought back and ripped something off of the sonofabitch. Seemed like her style, she wouldn't have gone down without a fight, at least she didn't seem like she would have. He found claw marks on the trunk of a tree, but not much else, it was late, he would have to check it again with Sam in the morning. Sam was done talking to the sheriff and they both got back in the car. Sam said that the technicians thought it was some kind of animal attack and that they could see the body when the coroner was done with it the next day. They checked into another motel and they brainstormed on what could have done it. It was consistent with a werewolf, and there was a similar case about a year ago. The killer was never found. They decided they would check it out more in the morning and they went to bed. Again Sam slept, and again Dean didn't.


End file.
